


The Twins

by searchingforafantasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - No Powers (as of now), F/M, First Ao3 Story, Friendship, Hene the scarce tagging, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforafantasy/pseuds/searchingforafantasy
Summary: As head of your school’s international welcome committtee, you’ve had the joy of helping students from across the world feel at home. But it seems that you’ve meet your match, when some reclusive twins arrive from a war torn country. And what are they always whispering about?





	The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first AO3 Story, and my first fanfic in four years. Heads up, this story is going to be rough quality-wise. Also, the twins don’t come in for a bit. Now onto the story!

“Attention. Attention. Please.”

The restless rumblings of the students seated round the table gradually began to die down. All eyes turned to the head of the table where you were seated. 

“I want to thank you all for your continuous passion and dedication in welcoming foreign and exchange students to our school with open arms. As you know, we are usually the first point of contact that a new student will have, and first impressions are everything!”

You nodded to the brunette sitting next to you as you handed over the stage do her. 

“Laura will run the proceedings of this meeting.”

Laura smiled. “Thank you, Y/N. I also want to welcome to our annual summer prep meeting. I know many of you gave up an extra week of summer vacation to be with us. So again, I want to thank you.”

~~~

The meeting droned on and on as the group debated on a number of topics. 

Someone suggested a pool party to welcome the new students, but another brought up the point that current students may try to crash it. An idea floated around a bit about going out into the city. Ideas were bounced around about what to do. Someone suggested laser tag, but that was immediately shot down as someone students were coming from war torn countries. Another person suggested the mall, and everyone wondered what they would do for an hour. So, they returned back to the idea of a pool party and settled on it. 

A committee was created and appointed to decorate the incoming students’ rooms and leave welcoming gifts during the first week of school. Last year’s food committee’s revival was approved; the small group immediately started reviewing the profiles of the new students and deciding which traditional food to prepare for each student at the welcome banquet. As concerns were raised about the new student’s well being, more committees were created. 

A lull in the discussion arose as the collective creativity began to run dry. You stood up ready to steer the discussion towards the last issue of the meeting and finally wrap things up. 

“With all the new ideas presented today, we’re sure to make this year the best ever for our new students which leads me to my next point: Matching!”

Excited murmurs rippled across the table. 

“Well then, let’s begin.”

~~~

“And that wraps up the last of them. I want to thank you so much again for coming out and for all your help in making these incoming students feel a part of this school.”

You watched your fellow club members collect their belongings and head out one by one. The meeting had been a bit of blur. You were so used to running the entire club that delegating responsibilities to others had been a bit of a shock. 

You knew sooner or later you were going to hand over the reigns when you graduated, but this club had been your brain child and baby. As the child of immigrants, you knew how it important was in having help when adjusting to a new culture. Despite going to Endhaven since lower school, there were times you still felt out the loop culturally and socially. Not wanting to anyone else to feel as you did, you made it your mission to start programs and activities for the international community at your prestigious boarding school. 

Though you had many ideas, you didn’t know where to begin. You were glad to be one of the few day students in that moment as your parents’ support and help made most of your ideas come to life. The Committee For International And Exchange Student Relations had to be your favorite project. 

As a child, your parents often had the most interesting people over for dinner. Their line of work made connecting and forming bonds with people from all over the world a must. You were happy that you were able to do the same through your school and let other students share in that joy. 

Whilst clearing your space, you gathered the paper recordings of the meeting. Glancing over the student matchups, you noticed that you hadn’t been assigned to anyone. 

_I must have really been out of it._

You stuffed the papers in your bag before exiting. 

_Here’s to the best year yet_ , you thought as you flicked off the lights.

~~~

The late summer sun was sinking below the horizon as you turned onto your street. Impressive mansions with crisp, trim lawns lined the sidewalks leading to the your house at the end of the lane. A faint breeze rustled through the leaves, and you could almost hear the faint laughter and screams of delight that once filled the street. All your neighborhood friends were grown now: off in college, travelling the world, or raising families of their own. 

The only house that was never rife with children belonged to your immediate neighbor. The house had a dark, stoic air that differentiated it from the others that reminded you of vacation homes in the Caribbean or along the Mediterranean Sea. A young couple lived there — at least you thought they were a couple. Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton looked too dissimilar to be related in your opinion. At one point, you thought they were government spies thanks to the fanciful stories your older siblings contrived. 

You knew better now, of course. Despite the strange pair’s choice to take up residence in a family-filled street, they were your favorite neighbors. They babysitted you and your siblings often when you were younger and came over for dinner almost every week. 

Recently, there had been a lot of activity at the house. You had seen lots of Rooms To Go trucks, electrical company vehicles, and many other house improvements cars coming and going from the property. Your parents had surmised that they were remodeling. You hadn’t seen Auntie Tasha or Uncle Clint in a long time; so, you guessed that your parents were right.

You punched in a series of number that opened the garage. Kicking off your shoes, you hit the garage door button before unlocking the house. After arming the house and dumping your things at your desk, you curled up on the window seat. Gazing outside at the sunset, you felt vision grow heavy. And soon, you were asleep, basking in the sun’s retreating warmth. 


End file.
